


I'll Tell You How I Feel

by SheWroteTheWorld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Tsukishima Kei, Song Lyrics, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, like or like like by miniature tigers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWroteTheWorld/pseuds/SheWroteTheWorld
Summary: Tsukishima’s povWhere Tsukki has always been soft for his best friend but thinks he could never feel the sameOr at least he did until he’s forced to face his feeling and confess(Original fic is in Yams pov called ‘Tell Me How You Feel About Me’)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 12





	I'll Tell You How I Feel

**Author's Note:**

> go check out the song Like or Like Like by Miniature Tigers  
> and please read the original one in Yamaguchi's pov if you liked this  
> :) thank youu hope you like  
> i literally mostly made this cos i love yams and will compliment him until the end of the earth so thank you anywyas

_“I was wearing that dumb sweatshirt_  
_I looked like a goon_  
_I was dressed for winter even though it was the middle of June”_  
\--------------------

Yamaguchi Tadashi always ran cold, even in the middle of summer, when the sun hit its peak, he would always somehow manage to shiver at the soft breeze. It never mattered how much the sun beamed down on his skin, marking it with more freckles each time the seasons changed, Yamaguchi always found a way to somehow feel cold. He knew this fact, he always aware of how he would shiver in the summer and how it felt like his blood would freeze in his veins during the winter.

Tsukishima knew his best friend well, and he knew that despite all of this, Yamaguchi would somehow manage to forget to wear thicker layers and bring a hoodie in his bag in case he got cold, which he always did.

He found out it quite annoying, how they slightly smaller boy would never remember to bring extra layers with him despite being fully aware of how he can feel cold in any and every situation. Though Tsukishima was mainly annoyed at how it seemed as though he was neglecting himself, almost forcing himself to deal with the cold instead of simply asking to walk back to his house to retrieve a coat or jumper or even to just borrow a layer from whoever he was with. Tsukishima knew he would never mind if Yamaguchi wanted his clothes.

In fact, he really liked it when he stole his clothes when he slept over after having forgotten to bring sleep clothes or when he borrowed his coat or jumper when they were out and he felt cold.

Perhaps that was why he decided to carefully choose a hoodie he though Yamaguchi would like and placed it at the bottom of his bag before leaving the house to meet him at the park as they had planned. He felt a sense of calm when he knew that even if Yamaguchi felt cold and managed to forget to wear enough layers, as he always did, then at least he could offer his own to keep him warm.

So, when he lifted his head at the sound of footsteps nearing his position at the base of a large tree that sat in the corner of the park and found Yamaguchi walking up to him wearing only a t shirt and shorts, he smiled slightly. Knowing that not long from now the other boy would be bundled up in his hoodie after almost definitely forgetting to bring his own. His heart warmed at the thought of it.

Yamaguchi had actually lasted longer than he thought he would, it was around an hour and a half after meeting when he first noticed the boy shivering slightly whenever a cool breeze came past. Tsukishima bit the inside of his cheek to try ad hold back the smile that was threatening to break out over his face, he thought it was so ridiculous that they could be sat under the sun in the middle of June and yet Yamaguchi somehow found a way to still feel cold. It was almost endearing.

Well, who was he kidding, he thought it was adorable. How Yamaguchi would curl into himself and bring his knees to his chest, how he would hug his legs willing the heat not to leave his body. It took almost all the self control Tsukishima had to not pull him into his chest right there and then, to hold him to the side of his body and warm up the shivering boy in front of him.

Instead he waited, waited for Yamaguchi to ask him for his hoodie or hopefully, until he asked him to warm him up himself.

Although almost an hour had past since then and Yamaguchi still hadn’t asked for his help warming up. Knowing the boy, he was probably worried about inconveniencing Tsukki even though he never could. Yet he stayed quiet, head resting n his knees as Tsukishima fiddled with the grass in an attempt to keep his mind off of how the sun made Yamaguchi’s skin glow ever so slightly and how the freckles that covered his face were more prominent in the summer months.

The attempt at taking his attention away from the boy were useless however, since every movement he made brought Tsukishima’s eyes to him immediately. So, when he took in a shuddering breath and lifted his shoulders to his eyes after another gust of wind came their way, he couldn’t help but sigh at the boy’s inability to ask for help at times.

Though he hadn’t meant to make it quite so loud. Which of course, caught Yamaguchi’s attention, he quickly snapped his head back to his lap where he continued to fiddle with the grass between his fingers, barely able to supress the smile that came with watching his best friend basically fall asleep in the sun.

“What is it Tsukki?”

Yamaguchi said ever so softly, barely breaking the comfortable quiet they had been in, his voice was kind and curious, coaxing an explanation from Tsukishima. He looked up from his hands and turned to face the boy next to him, his face now laying sideways on his knees, looking at Tsukishima with bright eyes. With the smile still playing on his lips at the sight of his best friend curled into a ball he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

“You always feel cold yet you never remember to wear warmer clothes.” He stated it as a fact, since at this point it had basically become common knowledge to anyone who cared for Yamaguchi. He dropped the grass he was spinning between his fingers and turned to his bag, glad that he got the opportunity to offer his hoodie to Yamaguchi. “So stupid” he breathed out, smiling at his friend’s forgetfulness.

It took a few moments to retrieve the hoodie he had chosen earlier that day from the bottom of his bag, it was a dark forest green that had reminded him of Yamaguchi when he bought it, since the boy’s hair sometimes appeared almost dark green at times. He had chosen to bring it that day as he always wondered how the colour would actually compare to his hair once they were next to each other.

Yamaguchi had lifted his head from his knees by the time Tsukishima basically threw the hoodie at him, more aggressively than he meant as he spoke. “Here, take it” he looked away as he spoke, embarrassed at how he sounded so harsh when trying to do something nice for the boy.

“Are you sure Tsukki?” He sounded unsure of himself, almost as if he was reluctant to ask just in case he would take the hoodie back and take away his offer, “what if you get cold?” Yamaguchi sounded concerned yet still reluctant as if he wanted to just say ‘thank you’ and accept the offer but didn’t want to be a burden on Tsukishima, though of course he could never see Tadashi as a burden.

It was then that Tsukishima turned back to his best friend, wanting to reassure him that his offer was serious while not straight up confessing that he had only brought the hoodie for him anyway.

“Yamaguchi, its literally the middle of June.” He joked, hoping that would convince the boy to just accept the offer. Though when he saw the slightly worried look on the boy’s face coupled with a slight blush from the sun above them, all reason went out the window for Tsukishima and he ended up blurting out what he explicitly wanted to keep private. “I only brought it in case you forgot yours anyway, so just shut up and take it already.” He scrambled his way through his words, shrugging his shoulders and hoping that Yamaguchi didn’t notice how flustered he was at the impromptu confession.

A few moments passed before Tsukishima could hear the rustling of clothes, his head snapped over to his friends form who was gently pulling the hoodie over his head and sitting back against the tree trunk. Looking much warmer and more comfortable than he had since he had sat down as he stretched his legs next to Tsukki’s own, almost touching. Tsukishima couldn’t keep his eyes off of the boy as he got the answer to how Yamaguchi’s hair would look next to the dark green of the hoodie. It made it look almost impossibly greener, made it look brighter with the sun above him making his hair shine.

He turned his head to Tsukishima and smiled so brightly it made Tsukki’s heart melt slightly, the thought that Yamaguchi’s smile was meant for him alone made his heart race while the boy spoke sweetly, “thanks Tsukki, I feel way warmer now” his face pink from the sun that was beating down on them from above.

Tsukishima usually preferred the silence, but when the two boys settled into a conversation about almost anything that came to mind, he couldn’t help but enjoy the time he spent with Yamaguchi. He always found him self liking almost everything he previously knew he disliked when Yamaguchi was concerned. Usually, he hated small talk, talking about the weather and describing each other’s days just felt so useless but Tsukishima couldn’t help but listen avidly when the other boy would speak so animatedly about a new show he had started or when he would tell him about the dream he had the night before.

Tsukishima knew he hated his stupid nickname that everyone insisted on calling him, except it never sounded so bad when it came from Yamaguchi’s mouth. It sounded sweeter, felt more comfortable and he even liked when the boy would call him by the dumb nickname. He was aware of how the things he had decided he hated were changing when he was around Yamaguchi and he didn’t mind it, after all he usually hated hugs but they never seemed so bad when they were from a freckled boy with bright smiles and almost green hair.

The time went passed quickly and before he knew it, Tsukishima was looking up at an orange tinted sky meaning it was definitely time to start heading back home before both boys got into trouble for coming home too late.

Standing up slowly, Tsukishima turned to see Yamaguchi still sitting against the tree, a small frown on his face. He offered his hand to the boy and felt his skin almost burn when the other took it to stand up from his position.

To Tsukishima it felt as though time had slowed, as if they were standing so close with their hands intertwined for hours, he never wanted to let go of the boys rough, cold hands.  
It took Yamaguchi looking up into his eyes for him to realise that time hadn’t stopped he had just frozen from his touch. But so had Yamaguchi, he hadn’t moved away either. Surely that was a good thing, right? It meant that he wanted to same thing, if he was staying so close to Tsukishima and looking up at him with such wide eyes.

They were so close Tsukishima almost leaned down to meet Yamaguchi’s lips.

Except Yamaguchi suddenly jumped away from him, yanked his hand out of his grasp and moving a whole metre away in just one step. Putting a wide space between the two boys. Almost as if he could, somehow, read his not-so-platonic thoughts.

Yamaguchi turned and began walking away after giving him a small, awkward smile. Tsukishima’s face fell completely, heart dropping into his stomach at the thought of making him feel so uncomfortable at the prolonged touch and close proximity.

He obviously did not feel the same for Tsukishima.

He definitely did not have feelings for Tsukishima.

The blonde boy grabbed his bag from where is was still laying against the base of the tree and tried to not let the thought make him cry. At least not right now, not in front of him.

The walk back to their respective streets was quieter than usual, the air felt heavy around Tsukishima, the thought of Yamaguchi’s reaction playing on repeat in his head. Despite this, he made an effort to appear as though he wasn’t affected by what had just happened in the park only moments earlier. He made small talk and told jokes, trying to get the other boy to laugh and if he was walking slower than usual, well, no one had to know that.

Yamaguchi giggled at a dumb joke Tsukishima had made while trying the clear the air between the two of them and he felt his heart constrict at the sound. He was so beautiful and his laugh was adorable, it always made Tsukishima happy when he could make the boy laugh. So why did it make him feel so bad this time.

‘Probably because he jumped out of your touch like you were burning him, dumbass’

His mind promptly offered. The thought did not make him feel any better. Shaking the thoughts from his head as he felt a soft breeze hit the back of his neck, it was slightly colder now due to the sun having already set and the lack of direct heat made the breeze cooler though it still wasn’t enough to make him feel particularly cold.

Hearing a deep breath from beside him, Tsukishima turned to see that the other boy had bundled himself so deeply into his hoodie that half of his face was covered by the neck line. Of course he was affected by the breeze, he always ran so cold for some reason and could feel cold anywhere. The image of Yamaguchi pulling the jumper closer to himself trying to stay as warm as possible in Tsukishima’s clothes made him smile again. The warmth returning to his body and loosening the tight feeling in his heart. The image of Yamaguchi in Tsukishima’s clothes calmed him down and healed his hurt just a little. Not completely, but it hurt a little less.

They only had a few more minutes before they reached the midway point between the two houses and then they had to say their goodbyes.

The air was still awkward and felt slightly forced but he could live with that, as long as Yamaguchi didn’t hate him for his likely obvious feelings after what had occurred, he would accept any level of friendship the boy would offer. So, he was surprised when Yamaguchi smiled his bright smile once again and hugged Tsukishima as he always did when they parted ways, so long as there weren’t too many people around.

He was almost in shock, barely able to say goodbye as the other boy walked away, towards his own house. Tsukishima stood there, staring after the boy that had stolen his heart long ago as he realised that he hadn’t returned his hoodie.

The small light of hope that he held deep in his heart, almost stifled by the boy’s reaction in the park, began flickering again. Slowly growing as it heated his heart and made the stoic boy smile like a goon staring after boy who was long gone, already turned into his street.

That night, Tsukishima lay awake by the thoughts of conflicting feelings of hope and dread, unsure what the other boy could be feeling for his childhood best friend. Tsukki was usually good at reading people, predicting their movements almost reading their thoughts, but when it came to Tadashi he was a mess. Completely unable to understand what went through the boy’s mind, he was constantly surprised by his actions. Tadashi never failed to keep him guessing, when they first met and still now, years later as teenagers he was the only person Tsukishima struggled to read clearly. His actions never made sense to him, he was so kind and caring that his actions surprised Tsukki every time.

He thought about it as he tried to sleep, thought about how he had hated that attribute when they met, he found it frightening, not being able to read the person standing in front of him. Though as he grew, he realised it was something he loved about Tadashi.

He eventually fell asleep to the thoughts and memories of the olive haired boy’s laugh and smiles, warming his heart and soothing his mind of the worries the day presented him with.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey please let me know what you think  
> you can insult me if youd like you have permission lmfao  
> also this feels so out of character for tsukishima but also i just know hes simping over yams  
> i mean cmon he screamed in his face and tsukki's only reaction was <3 wOw your cool <3


End file.
